


over and over

by lyricallyharley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricallyharley/pseuds/lyricallyharley
Summary: Phil is stressed so he wears Dan's sweater.





	over and over

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the pff bingo fest.
> 
> prompt: pattern

Phil isn't sure how he ended up wearing Dan's sweater. One minute he's lying on his back, chin against his chest as he stares through the screen and struggles to process the words he types.

He's got a headache. No surprise, he'd been working for hours and he's barely looked away from his screen all day. He knows it's unhealthy, even when his eyesight is already pretty shit and it would probably do him a lot of good to get out and see the sunlight every now and then, but he doesn't. 

Dan could tell he wasn't feeling well. He had asked Phil to go with him to the shop, but he declined, like an idiot. After he'd been gone for about fifteen minutes Phil finally decided to call the day quits. He sighs and frisbees his laptop on his bed.

So now he's here, standing next to the wardrobe rocking slightly as he wraps himself in the large, striped sweater and stares at the floor. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tries to focus on anything other than the pounding of his head.

He barely manages to stumble down the stairs, eyes closed and straying away from the light, he shuts them off and collapses on the sofa with a groan.

He stays there for a while, mostly wondering why. Why does he do this to himself? Why does he feel the need to continuously overwork himself? He knows he does it, he knows he needs to stop, but even when he tries he always ends up right back where he started.

It's an addiction. An endless cycle.

He hates it. He just wants to enjoy life. He wants to have a life where he sees his friends and his family, and doesn't pay mind to Dan for days at a time because he's too preoccupied with working on scripts and videos. He just wants to  _ live  _ god damn it.

That's when he bursts into tears. His stripy arms are crossed over his legs as he pulls them into his body, and he leans against a cushion and lets his tears fall. 

He lets it out, all of it.

He can't tell if it's crying or just silently gasping as he loses control of his breathing. Either way, he might not have heard the door opening if a pair of keys hadn't violently dropped to the floor.

Phil sucks in his breath immediately.  _ Dan must be home,  _ he realizes. 

This is confirmed when he hears a familiar voice mutter swears under his breath, and then the sound of plastic bags full of groceries being set on top of the counter. Phil freezes, wiping away his tears with Dan's sleeve.

"Phil?" Dan calls, directing his voice upstairs. "You still awake? I could use some help."

Phil almost wants to cry again. Dan sounds hurt when he inevitably receives no answer. It's all his fault 

Then he sees his shadow as he enters the lounge. 

"Phi-"

He stops when he sees. Phil doesn't meet his gaze, he just stares forward, trying to think of something to say that would explain him sitting on the couch wearing his sweater.

Finally he has to look up when Dan sits on the couch next to him, face worry stricken and blank.

"Phil?"

"What? Uh, sorry." Phil murmurs, quickly looking away again. "I'll go take this off, I don't know what I was-"

Dan grabs his wrist and pulls him back before he can go anywhere. His expression softens and he brings a hand up to gently touch his face.

"You've been crying." Dan observes, running a finger over his reddened skin and letting his eyes flicker to the wet spot on the cushion. "Oh, Phil…"

"I-I'm sorry, I-" Phil stutters. Dan cuts him of by leaning in and hugging him.

"Shh, it's okay. Come 'ere, bub." 

Phil wraps his arms around Dan willingly, holding back another waves of tears. He doesn't break down again, but he really, really wants to.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks softly, holding Phil's chin delicately. 

Phil lets out a breath of, well, he's not sure what he's feeling right now. On one hand he's grateful for Dan, as always, but in the other he just wants to hide because he doesn't deserve this man. 

He gapes at Dan for what may be full minute before he suddenly just blurts out three words.

"I love you."

Tears gather in his eyes again as he starts to shake. Dan holds him still, easing his legs away as he brings him closer until he's sitting halfway on his lap and he rocks him back and forth.

"I love you so much, Dan." He cries. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?

Dan rubs his back as Phil sobs into his shoulder. Phil knows he can tell he's exhausted. He might even know what the answer is.

"Why do you put up with me? God, I'm such an idiot. I've barely spoken to you."

"Hey," Dan soothes him, keeping his voice light and quiet. "It's okay. You've been really stressed. Don't apologize for being human. Isn't that what you tell me when I'm feeling down?"

"I don't know." Phil sniffs. "I've been so shitty to you."

"Do me a favour and stop trying to be perfect." Dan says. "I don't like it when you exhaust yourself."

Phil can only nod. Dan places a tiny kiss on jos forehead and takes his hand, smiling when he no longer sees the glistening of tears in his blue eyes.

"By the way," he whispers. "You look really pretty in stripes."

Phil giggles. "I don't know if it's really my style, but damn this is comfortable."

Phil rests his head on Dan's shoulder, sighing as he relaxes and letting the sleeves drop down to give him sweater paws. He curls into Dan's body. 

"Hugs?"

They don't even need to say anything more. Dan pulls his arm around Phil and presses gentle kisses into his messy, untamed hair. Phil hums, slowly closing his eyes and letting Dan cuddle him to sleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr (@lemonheadlester)


End file.
